


A Game of Thrones

by 4thesakeofcriticism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Post-Sburb, and Karkat is not pleased, in which John reads A Song of Ice and Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesakeofcriticism/pseuds/4thesakeofcriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there was no way Karkat was letting a book steal John from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Thrones

John didn’t seem the kind of guy who likes reading. Especially heavy literature, with complicated plots and lots of character deaths. However, John was pretty much the biggest fanboy when it came to A Song of Ice and Fire series, by George R.R. Martin.

It all started with HBO. He saw the commercial for the series, got curious and watched it. Two seasons later, he was addicted to it, and decided to give the book a chance.

And now, there he was, in his room, almost finishing the fifth book. Completely focused on it, and not paying any attention to anything but the fucking book.

Karkat, needless to say, wasn’t pleased.

"John" he called. "John, get out of there. It’s been a month. Do something useful, for fuck’s sake."

No answer.

"John, seriously, if you don’t get out of there, I’m calling Dave."

Nothing.

"JOHN FUCKING EGBERT YOU BETTER ANSWER TO ME OR I SWEAR TO GOG I AM FUCKING BREAKING IN YOUR FUCKING ROOM NOW"

"Not now, Karkat, I just started the Daenerys chapter. I’m almost done."

"…"

That’s it. He was getting out of that bedroom NOW.

Sickles in hand, the troll busted into the room, knocking down the door in his way. John didn’t even blink, just kept on reading.

This made Karkat worry even more. He was expecting something, at least a request to keep down on the noise. But his matesprite-boyfriend-whatever didn’t seem to even notice his presence. This wasn’t John; this was a cheap copy of the prankster he came to flush for.

He was losing him for a book.

"John… John, please… Look at me! Put that book down for at least five minutes!"

No answer.

"John…?"

Nothing.

"Egbert…"

Silence.

The troll fell on his knees, a look of pure desperation in his face. No. He was NOT losing  John for a book. He couldn’t let this relationship fall because of a simple book. He needed to do something.

Meanwhile, John had finally finished reading his dose of crack for nerds. He closed the book, feeling accomplished and at the same time needy for the next book, or at least the new season for the HBO series. He stretched, satisfied, and decided to go and see whatever Karkat wanted.

Only then he noticed the door in the floor, and the about-to-cry troll curled up in the floor.

Oh crap.

"Karkat? Karkat, what’s wrong?"

"Nothing."

The human frowned, worried. He got out of the bed and walked to Karkat’s side, kneeling down next to him.

"Well, something is obviously wrong, since you’re pretty much about to cry. C’mon, tell me. I won’t judge you."

"Oh, no big deal. Only that my matesprite is being stolen from me by a book" and a death glare was given.

John made a surprised expression, but soon giggled. Karkat was jealous of a book? How cute.

"In my defense, it’s a pretty good book! You should totally try and read it later!"

"There is no way I’m reading what passes for an excuse of human literature."

"Oh, c’mon! It’ll be fun! I’ll read with you, even! And then we can cuddle!"

"No."

"Didn’t you want to know how human romance and social interactivities work?"

"…"

"…"

"…fine…"

John beamed. “Cool! C’mon, I’m pretty sure I have the first book somewhere here…”

A few minutes of search later and they sat together, Karkat comfortably set in between John’s legs, his back against the Heir’s torso, and a book in his lap. He could hear his matesprite’s voice reading the book against his ear.

_“We should start back,” Gared urged as the woods began to grow dark around them. “The wildlings are dead.””_


End file.
